Return to Reality
by Madd13
Summary: Sequel to Something New, Please. Selina returns to Gotham to find that someone unexpected missed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Eight months. Eight very long months away from home. Selina had been living in the Twin Cities. She had developed oddly deep relationships with certain men there. There was the couple, James and Hartley who had become her best friends. They were the top two numbers in her phone. The other Rogues were good friends as well, only Evan being the outsider. Still.

Even Wally, the Flash, had managed to become considered almost a friend. He seemed to actually understand the whole criminal but not a bad person thing. The weirdest night of her life in the Twin Cities was being invited over to the West residence and meeting his family. Hartley had been there and both red heads had demanded that she go. It had been so off putting that she didn't know how to react at all that night. Linda had been a dear, making sure that she had a woman to talk with and insisted that they exchange numbers as well. The kids. Talk about hyperactive. It made her respect Linda so much more than anything else could. How that woman could put up with not just the Flash, but the two super-speedy squirts was a miracle.

Then there had been Len. He had been quiet, awkward, but a very nice man over all. He had taken James' advice and asked her out a few days after her welcome to town party. Majority of her time spent in Keystone included dates with Len. He never truly opened up, but he had gotten a little warmer towards her over time. Ultimately though, they both decided that their relationship didn't really seem to be going very far and they parted as friends. She had stayed for two more months after that, just enjoying the good company.

But home called.

She couldn't stay away from Gotham. She had barely been a criminal pest to the fastest man alive. The fact that he could catch her before she took two steps away from the building took the fun out of stealing. The banter had been fun, but other than that, there was no real reason for her to try and steal there. That was only part of the reason why she came home. She didn't consider many here true friends, considering that most would end up stabbing you in the back one way or another, but this was where she grew up, became who she was, and she wanted her life back. Sans the heartache thank you.

She stepped out on a familiar gargoyle, staring out over the dingy city. It hadn't changed. It was still the doom and gloom hole it always had been. The sirens blared and there were screams heard throughout the city. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw that infamous shadow. But she couldn't dwell on that. She had been able to get away with the theft last night without any kind of alarm being raised. Bruce hadn't shown up to try and stop her.

She had caused a small string of small thefts. No one knew anything until the following morning when the shop opened up. Tonight she was going big. She was going to get her groove back and feel like herself again.

The heist went off without a hitch. Two knocked out guards, no cameras caught her on film and no alarm going off. Only the cat-themed item stolen would announce that Catwoman was back. She dropped down into an alley way, glancing up and down just to be sure she was alone. Adjusting her backpack, she felt sure that no one was in the area to blow the metaphorical whistle. Hell, even a literal one. With her trademark smirk, she sauntered into the shadows, hips switching back and forth with confidence. She was headed to her bike to make the trip across the city quicker, make her seem less obvious running across rooftops. That would be begging Batman to be running by and stopping her. So not what she wanted.

But she wouldn't be getting very far anyway. A different figure had found her, leaned against her bike in a sharp suit. "You didn't have to go all the way to Keystone to get away from him, you know?" A haughty voice said, a sneer nearly present in the tone itself. The thin man pushed back his hat, grinning at the feline while fingering the top of his cane. "I could have helped you lay low."

"Oh, yes, because you are just sooo helpful," Catwoman sneered, a look of distaste on her face. "Ah, I am helpful, just not always helpful to the other people. For you, my little kitten, this time, I would have been genuine. No toxins at all." The man gave a broad smile, trying to seem friendly and as if he would have really done the right thing by her.

He gave a small sigh, seeing that her mood wouldn't be improved by what he was saying. "I could have shown you that you're perfect the way you are," He said quietly. "That there is no need for you to change and I can show you that." Well, that was oddly heartfelt and hit too close to home for Selina. She didn't realize that the cause of her sudden disappearance was so obvious. But then, look who she was talking to.

Edward Nygma. He knew everything.

Edward pushed off her bike, taking a few steps closer. That annoying part of him buried deep down below this obsessive compulsive disorder and the stronger feelings of hate and superiority, that was a soft spot. He could admit to himself that he had agreed to go to Rome with Selina first because he wanted to be somewhere nice. Somewhere nice with her. Finding out that she was going for that ring had caused a new goal to arise and a hasty bit of planning. It almost worked had she not riddled out how to best him.

He had shown his attraction to her, though it had never been appreciated by her. Granted, he had always shown interest in others as well, but he had been sincere in all his innuendos. But these past months had brought to light something that he had started out hating. It was debatable who was the first to notice the extreme lack of a certain feline thief - him or Bruce. But he spent the following month combing the papers and underworld grapevines trying to hear anything on Selina in Gotham.

Then he had to look further, try and find out where she had gone. It shocked him to learn she went all the way to Keystone. It hurt that she didn't think of him to help her, though it was understandable. And he could admit only to himself that, though not at all jealous of Bruce, he was angry at the caped crusader for causing the Cat such pain when all he had to do was bend just a little.

He himself had been on the wrong end of a few ass kickings administered by Catwoman. She was a good person, just a thief. Her moral streak aside, what made her more attractive was that she didn't condemn others for killing in the endeavors to make Batman's life a complete misery. Edward couldn't help but find more reasons to like Selina than hate her.

Selina crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the brunette man staring at her. "What do you want, Edward? Make it quick or I'll find a nice balcony to kick you off of," She hissed, knowing that if she did kick him off one, he would be hitting pavement rather than water. The Riddler blinked slowly at her threat, flashing back on that particular unpleasant dunk. "Yes, well, you may have noticed a certain apartment no longer available." He gave her a smug grin, having kept tabs on her home while she was gone. It had been put up for rental and taken off the market almost as quickly.

Selina hadn't actually thought of her apartment first thing when she got back into the city. Her first thought was using a fake name and staying under Batman's radar until she decided that she wanted to make her big return home heist. Now she realized that she didn't have any place other than that hotel room to stay in. Well, that sucked.

A knowing grin on Edward's face let her know that he had a solution that wouldn't make her happy. She sighed, waving a hand for him to spill the milk so she could complain about the mess. He gave a small nod and put a hand on his hip. "Stay with me. Bruce won't find you, you'll have somewhere better than that dingy motel, and you can stay until you find something to your liking."

Yep. Most unpleasant solution to her problem. But he made two good points. No one would think to look for her with The Riddler of all people and he was sure to have a nice place. The thief could admit that he had style, his money ensured that his place would be just as nice as his tailored suit. What would probably promise to be a luxurious home sweet home did sound better than the one room she currently occupied.

With a sigh of defeat, she brushed past the cane wielding man to sit on her bike and start it up. "I need directions," She begrudgingly conceded. She sent a silent prayer out to whoever would listen that she would find a place of her own quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Edward remained quiet on the bike, save to the whispers of directions. Regardless of who he was with, he hadn't liked that bike ride at all. He had molded himself to her back, arms tightly around her waist as they sped through the streets. He usually didn't have an issue with speed. But this, this was utterly reckless and terrifying in the fact that he felt like he was going to be thrown from the bike any second and made into street art down the whole block. Such a shame that he couldn't enjoy being this close to her the whole way to his home.

He mentally repeated the manta "I am the great genius in Gotham, I will not shake." He mostly succeeded in keeping his form steady as he dismounted the bike in front of what seemed to be a very run down building. He tugged his jacket straight and try to fix his hat that had gotten just a little crushed. "Well, that was … quick," He murmured as Selina shut off the engine and smirked at the tall man. "Best way to get around." Gotham wasn't the place to be taking leisurely drives around town. One, there was nothing nice to look at, and two, you never knew when you would end up car jacked and dead on the side of the road.

It was always best to keep moving until safely inside. Right then, she wanted to be inside. She took in the building, taking a stab at the fact that this kind of degradation was not what lay inside. She didn't think that someone so flashy as The Riddler would allow himself anything other than the best. After all, he thought that very thing of himself. She started forward, letting Edward catch up to her while he caught the hint that lingering outside wasn't a smart idea.

He stepped in front of her, unlocking his front door with a key and a series of buttons on a hidden keypad. "My lady, welcome home," He said with a flourish, pushing the door open and allowing her to go first.

The thief was stunned as she stepped into Edward's home. It was so very much the opposite of what lay outside. A few wide steps led down into a lovely living area. It was furnished with a nice white carpet, pale green furniture, a large fireplace, and a full entertainment center. That was just a few of the things that filled and lined this particular room. Off to the side was a half wall that looked into a kitchen.

There were two hallways off of either side of the main room. She guessed that one would lead to bedrooms and other typical rooms. The other might hold similar rooms but she doubted it. This was a base of operations so she was sure that somewhere there was a door that would lead to his personal command center. She would have to find that eventually but not tonight. Most likely not this week given that she would be spending her time trying to get reestablished here again.

She put her goggles on top of her head and turned on the brunette, hands on her hips. "So, what's the catch? What do I have to do to crash here for a few days?" She started, eyes narrowed to suspicious slits as she examined him. "Play maid? Do your shopping? Play a part in your riddles?" She listed off some of the most reasonable stuff that she could think of. If it was the last option, she couldn't guarantee that she would be staying, but at least she would hopefully have the option of doing so willingly.

Edward raised a brow at the feline fatale, carefully putting his hat and jacket away while keeping the cane on his person. "Nothing, Selina. Just enjoy your stay." He gave a small smile, oddly devoid of mockery, hidden agendas, or anything remotely more sinister. "Let me give you the tour." He started through the living area, not bothering to point anything out since everything in it was obvious. He motioned off to the kitchen. "Obviously the cooking area. It has an eating nook as well. I find it much more pleasant to take my meals in there. I have a false window with a programmable view," He started, taking a glance in himself to see where he had left the setting. Selina hurried to catch up, following his gaze out on … Paris. She probably should have guessed it would be somewhere in Europe.

The thief took a proper look at the kitchen, noting that it was all top shelf appliances. It was similar to hers in the fact that everything was neat, state of the art, and laid out like hers. She would have to snoop and see if he organized his cabinets like hers. As he moved on, so did she. He headed down the closest hallway, pointing out a few closets, one of them for linens, a bathroom and two bedrooms. She admitted to herself that she had been a little worried about the sleeping arrangements. She didn't want to sleep on the couch, but she would rather that than sleeping in the same room as Edward Nygma.

The guest bedroom was a decent size and very tastefully decorated. It was simple, classy, and done in nice shades of purple. She couldn't say that she would hate this style in her own place once she got one. "Thank you, Edward. I do appreciate this," Selina said quietly, forcing the words out of her mouth. It was degrading in her own mind to be accepting help like this. But the thought of going back to an easily tracked hotel after her first big heist after returning to Gotham bothered her. She was avoiding Bruce like the plague right now. Later, she wouldn't care in the least if he followed her home, but she wanted to feel good about being back before running into disaster.

Edward hadn't responded and the thief hadn't noticed his footsteps retreating or returning. "I doubt you're in the habit of bringing sleepwear with you on your little adventures," He said, holding out his hands. In them was a pair of dark green pajamas. Once handing them off, the genius tipped an imaginary hat and turned to leave. "Sleep tight, Selina." With that, he disappeared for the night.

Selina was shocked how well she had slept. She stretched, her feet and hands barely poking out of the sleeves and pant legs of the pajamas Edward had loaned her. It was so strange to think on how nice he had been. But she still couldn't trust him. She had taken precautions before retiring for the night. Most of them were flimsy traps and deterrents. A locked door, a chair propped under the door knob - cliché and usually ineffective - and little noise makers splayed around the bed so he couldn't sneak up on her while she slept … again.

She was pleased to note that she was not kissing him or finding him attempting to fit into her suit. The fact that she was now wearing his clothes did ring a bell with her, but at least these wouldn't get ruined given that they were too long on her. She had to cuff the sleeves but left the pants as they were, dragging as she padded out to the kitchen. Given that he had offered her a temporary home, she was going to take full advantage of his refrigerator.

The raven haired woman stopped in the threshold, emerald eyes wide. The first thing she noticed was pale skin contrasted with the black silk of Edward's pajama pants that hung low on his narrow hips. Silently watching him busy himself, she couldn't help but take note of the way his muscles moved. An unwanted thought occurred to her then. This wasn't the first naked back she had seen. The last one she had seen in Gotham had been a good deal broader, much more muscled.

Bruce had been almost blocky, making sure that his physique was not only in top notch condition, but also sizable enough to be intimidating. Edward, however, had lean muscle. They were there, but it wasn't that in your face, "I dare you to try and fight me" kind of muscle. Her mind continued to compare even as Edward turned around. He had to clear his throat in order for her to snap out of her thoughts, eyebrows raised high. "Good morning to you, too. I would have thought the window would catch your attention more," He said, tone clearly amused even as he motioned toward the false view.

Cheeks reddening, Selina turned to glare at the scene presented to her. "I should have known. Wasn't that place painful enough for you?" She drawled, forcing herself to ignore her own embarrassment at being caught staring at Edward. She moved to the table to get settled there, staring out over Rome. She rested her chin in her hand, angry with herself for allowing a nice body get to her like that. Worse yet, she knew very well that it was Edward Nygma of all people that had that nice body.

He chuckled, watching her, knowing what thoughts were running through her mind. Well, he could take an excellent guess and knew he would be right. But given that he didn't want his ass kicked in his own kitchen he decided not to be the irritating pest that he knew she would consider him. Instead, he was the gracious host and set plates and two cups of coffee at the small table.

Along with that came eggs, fresh fruit, and pancakes. It was a larger breakfast that he usually made considering that he typically ate alone. The brunette man put a little of each on his plate, trying not to smirk. "How did you sleep? I hope you had pleasant dreams." The implication that he hoped he starred in at least one lay heavy in the air.

"Uneasy. I thought someone was going to sneak in," Selina responded, purposely making a jab at him as she filled her own plate. They shared a small laugh, the thief feeling a touch better after staring at someone she really shouldn't. How terrible was it that she might actually consider that Edward's body was more attractive than Bruce's? Yeah, that was just what she needed people to know.

There had to be something wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Two weeks later and Selina still hadn't found herself an apartment suited to her liking. And she was hunting as hard as she could. She had her laptop on the bedside table, bad news staring at her in the face. Then the floor was strewn about with newspapers and other wanted adds. She knew the best places wouldn't put adds out in the paper. Those places went up on the market and came down within hours since they were so coveted. She had a neighbor once that moved in and had to move back out in two months because she couldn't afford the place. Selina had asked why the neighbor bothered and she got in answer "I've always wanted to live in a place like this. I just couldn't pass it up."

The thief sighed. At least she could afford it. Thanks to her days on the street, not only could she afford it, but she could appreciate it as well. Now if only she could find a place good enough! She growled in frustration, throwing a paper across the room. She was stuck in Edward's guest bedroom with nothing but a few of her things in the dresser drawers. She had to put her things into storage for the time being. How humiliating.

She put her head in her hands and refused to show any kind of weakness. It had only been two weeks, something would turn up soon. She really hoped that would be true. She didn't think she could stand to be here much longer. It actually wasn't the company either. The place was nice enough and Edward could be bearable for prolonged periods of time. That came as a shocker. He was gentlemanly and they had held a few nonsensical conversations.

Sitting around at night had been nice so far. He had allowed her to pick a movie out of his collection twice now and even made popcorn. Three times she had woken up to breakfast ready and waiting for her. Each morning there was always gourmet coffee brewed. This past weekend, showing her gratitude, she had made a list and done his shopping for him even though he had said she didn't have to.

She may have to start doing that every week just to feel better about encroaching on his space like this. Edward didn't mind in truth. He was growing to like her in his place a great deal. She had a sharp mind that allowed him daily exercise of his own. Selina was smart, opinionated, and allowed for various conversations. Echo and Query had been nice enough, but they couldn't hold his attention like this. Sexy only gets a girl so far with him. They had never been invited to stay this long and he rarely just sat and talked with them unless it was about his next evil plan.

These conversations did allow him some insight to the thief though. It gave him a little understanding and an idea. He knocked on Selina's door and waited patiently for her to answer. As the door swung open he was surprised to see how upset she looked. Daring a look inside he saw a paper massacre, or so it seemed. There was paper everywhere, haphazardly thrown around. Some even had actual holes, advertisements missing from apartments that had seemed actually interesting to the feline fatale.

"I apologize for interrupting your … paper-cide," He started, giving her the smallest of smiles. "It turns out, I have this one plan that actually does require your particular brand of help." He gave a small shrug and tried to pull it off as if it didn't matter. Selina's verdant gaze met his own, her eyes narrowing. She let out a heavy sigh. He was letting her stay here out of the kindness of his black heart. She had to remind herself of that lest her tongue run away with her. She couldn't insult him too much in case he then decided to toss her out on her tail.

"What's the plan?" She asked, choosing to at least take a look at the plan before turning him down flat. Save for a couple of smaller heists since the night she first got here, she had barely done anything she typically liked to do. This plan might actually suit her and prove a small moment of amusement. And given that she didn't readily team up with Edward, Bruce wouldn't think of her to be in cahoots.

She followed him out into the living room. She went straight to the blue prints she saw laying out in front of the couch, assuming they had to be for the building he wanted to get into. Looking over the floor plan, something seemed oddly familiar. "What are you trying to get into? What do you need in here?" She asked, brow creasing as she noted access points, spots that would be the most likely to hold some kind of security measure. She would need more information, of course, but based entirely on experience she made a map of what would be best for this layout.

Edward stood over her, crossing his arms as Selina studied the blue prints. "I don't need anything from there. I need to plant something _in_ there," He replied. He gave it a moment's thought as he prepared to tell her where she would have to be going. It was not going to please her in the least. He took a couple of cautious steps back. "I need you to put this something on the big boss's desk in the tallest tower in Gotham."

Catwoman frowned, sitting straighter to work out the little puzzle Edward had just given her. After a minute, it clicked. "No, no way! You can do that one on your own, Eddie. I will not go in _there_." She almost physically paled at the thought. The tallest tower in Gotham wasn't just literal. She had no issues going to new physical heights, but she had no intentions of setting foot into Wayne Enterprises. "I am not going to Bruce's office just to set up one of your stupid puzzles," She hissed, getting to her feet and backed up a few paces.

The brunette put out his hands, ready to plead his case to her. "It isn't just for me. Just hear me out," He started, willing her to just listen. "I want this done for you as well." That stopped her from storming back to the guest bedroom. She blinked, unsure how to take that. "Nothing about me going in there would do me any good," She growled, posture and expression already turning him down.

"Yes it will. It will help you stop sulking in that room, dying a little more each night because you're avoiding him." Edward stood straighter, his own expression going nasty. "I've studied every person of note in this city. How else could I have played everyone here like a fine tuned violin?" Selina prickled at the reminder. She still couldn't look at a sewer entrance without cringing a little.

"You are barely even a shell of what you used to be and I can't stand to see you being a coward! It has been nearly a month! You can't avoid Bruce forever just because you don't want to be hurt. He's done that plenty already. Now its time to show him that he hadn't killed your spirit yet!" Edward snapped. One of the things he liked most about Selina had always been her resilience. Batman kicked them all down again and again and not only did she get back up, but she could make Batman her scratching post.

He started pacing, running a hand through his hair. "I know that you go big or go home on most of your heists. I know that you don't go running right back home after. I know, even if you aren't doing anything particularly bad, you will spend your nights out and about one way or another. This fear of the Bat had made you more mouse than cat! If I can admit I'm insane and seek help, you can admit this!" Edward actually let out a low growl of frustration.

Selina didn't think she had seen the man before her like this. He was so adamant about her meeting with Bruce, or at least letting him know that she wasn't gone. But why? Why did he care that she wasn't as outgoing as she used to be. Didn't he think that maybe her time in Keystone had changed her? Made her different?

But he did know her. He knew her well enough to play her along with everyone else in the Gotham underground, and he also knew just the right way to get her riled up apparently. She scowled at Edward, not liking that he was actually right. She took a few deep breaths, her hand twitching a little as if she would like to strangle the puzzle master. "What is it that you need on his desk?" She asked quietly, anger clear in her voice. It stopped Edward in his tracks, making him stare at her. That worked? Well, of course it did. He was the master of the mind. Much better than Jervis and his hats.

But that was off topic. "Just this," He said, holding out a sheet of paper.

/

Bruce scowled at the note that had been left on his desk. He knew it hadn't been there the night before and he had unlocked his personal office himself this morning. No one was able to get in or out without his knowledge. Yet, the note in his hand had been left by person or persons unknown. Actually, that last was a lie. He knew who had left it, he just didn't know how as The Riddler didn't have the capabilities of getting in and out of not only his building, but his office without tripping something.

He continued staring at the note. "Who is the only one to catch herself a Bat?" He didn't really understand the riddle. It was referring to a woman, obviously. A woman that Bruce knew well. But the few that he could think of wouldn't be able to be caught by just Edward and his goons. They would be able to elude his grip and kick his ass.

He would have to just find out who it was exactly. There was a time and place at the bottom of the paper. It looked like his plans for the night were already set.

/

**Author's Note :: Happy holidays to all you readers! You're getting another chapter immediately with this one. I was so inspired that this was starting to get far too long so I had to break it into two chapters. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Batman walked across the rooftop, cape flapping in the breeze as he moved. A minor concern passed through him as he noted all the hiding spots available on this particular rooftop. He strained his hearing but caught no faint sounds of breathing, restless movement, or other tell tale signs that there were people lurking in the darkness.

He narrowed his eyes, stern scowl set in place. He rounded a corner and paused. There was a woman standing on the ledge of the building. If the ears and whip on her hip didn't give her away, then just her body shape would. He would know that silhouette anywhere.

"Selina. What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a few more steps closer to her. "You disappeared for months. I thought you were …" How unusual. Bruce found that he actually couldn't say what he thought. There had been no sign of her in Gotham and no matter how many people he beat up, no one had seen or heard of her recent activities. He had thought she had died and he couldn't tell her that. Straight-forward Batman was a little choked up.

Catwoman glanced over her shoulder, raising a brow at him. She was surprised that he even showed that kind of emotion. The fact that he couldn't speak said a great deal. She barked out a laugh. "You thought I was dead. Oh, no, Bruce. I just left town. Dick didn't mention it?" She said, a derisive tone in her voice. She was a little surprised that Bruce's oldest boy hadn't been a tattle tail and told Bruce that she had spent the night on her way out of Gotham.

Bruce started walking forward. "Why did you leave? Was someone threatening you?" He asked, showing mild concern. Then a cane hit him in the chest, stopping his forward motion. He was surprised to see The Riddler standing beside him, a clear look of distaste on the other man's face. "You? How are you controlling her?" He snarled, grabbing the cane and yanking Edward into his grip. He held the thinner man by his collar, teeth gnashing.

Catwoman stepped off the ledge, getting within a few feet of the two men. "Bruce, you put him down. He can't control me and you know that," She snapped, hands at her side and claws coming out. Her defense of the thin man shocked Batman. He loosened his grip and stared at his female equal. "You're defending him?" He asked incredulously. How could Catwoman condone to working with Edward Nygma? That was so below her.

Edward chuckled, pulling his jacket straight. "Impressive how far a little kindness will go, isn't it?" He asked, moving to stand beside the Cat. "She defends me because I've been a great deal nicer to her of late than you ever have." He gave a smug smirk and tapped his fingers idly on the top of his cane. "You're lucky that you're even seeing her now. It took some harsh truths to get her here."

Selina threw Edward a nasty look. "This is supposed to be me getting over this. If you'll allow me…" She stared hard enough that the brunette raised his hands and took a step back. He motioned for her to go ahead. He couldn't guarantee that he would remain silent, but he would try to keep it to only helpful comments for her.

Batman frowned harder, if that was possible. "How long have you been here? How come he knew that you were back before I did? Why didn't you tell me?" He wanted to move forward and shake her. Any contact would let him know that she was actually there, that this wasn't one of the few illusions his own mind had played on him. He wanted to touch her just to know that he wasn't dreaming all of this. He would take a set of claw scars to prove that she had come home.

The thief started to relax, shaking her head at how thickheaded Bruce was. "I've been back for about a month. You didn't know because I didn't want you to. If it weren't for Edward, you still wouldn't know," She answered, getting agitated again. "I can't tell you anything because you don't care. Why would you want to know I'm back anyway? You didn't bother to pay attention to me before I even left!"

She started to pace, flexing her fingers and her claws. "I paid attention, Selina. I always did," Bruce insisted, brow creasing under his cowl. How could she say that he didn't pay attention? He knew where she was most of the time, knew when she was in danger so he could save her. He couldn't fathom her not keeping all that in mind.

Edward decided now to be a good time to interrupt. "She means that you were busy with us low lives rather than tending the lady," He purred, giving Bruce a knowing look to imply just what kind of tending they were talking about. "A man can only neglect his woman for so long before she finally gives up." That summed up the reason for her leaving quite nicely. It finally penetrated Bruce's brilliant mind that he was still unable to take care of all aspects for those that meant something to him.

All his Batgirls and Robins said the same thing. He was a great hero, a brilliant man, but he didn't let anyone in. He couldn't show that he really wanted anyone around. The steel wall he constructed that reached to the sky didn't allow him to show Selina that he wanted her around even though he still wanted her to go to jail for her crimes.

He turned on Edward now. "And what have you done to gain such gratitude from her?" Bruce didn't consider her defense of the master mind to be anything but her appreciation for what he was doing for her. She wouldn't be that nice to someone who had played with her just as surely as Bruce himself had been played.

The thief stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "He's given me somewhere better than a traceable hotel room to hang my whip," She snapped. "He clearly did more work than you to find me. He's known where I've been this entire time." She frowned, stopping herself from looking fully at the thin man. "I don't know why he wanted to know, but he tracked me down half way across the country. Can you say the same?" She stated, turning a hard stare on Bruce then.

The hero blinked, unsure what to make of this new information. Edward had cared enough to look for Selina? That made no sense so he ignored it. "You're coming with me to the manor. You can stay there." He reached out to take Catwoman's arm, ready to lead her back to his home and Alfred's tender care. At least Alfred could be a good caretaker. But Selina would have none of it. She rotated her arm and shoved him away.

"As much as I like Alfred, I wouldn't spend an hour with you if I have the choice, Bruce. You still don't get it." She shook her head, mildly astounded at his incomprehension. "You are probably the smartest stupid guy I have ever met," She stated, no emotion showing. It was a simple fact. "I'll be going with Edward. If you ever actually understand why I can't be near you anymore, then you'll know where to find me."

She turned on her heel, feeling a great deal lighter than she had when they first arrived on the rooftop. She didn't want to admit it, but Edward had been right; it was better that she had faced her demon. The thief felt like she could get back to her usual hijinks. Edward glanced over his companion, seeing the positive effects of this little meeting. Looking back a little further, he could see the deep scowl on Bruce's face, the incomprehension though he couldn't make out the Dark Knight's face clearly.

/

Upon arriving back at The Riddler's home, Selina took a deep, cleansing breath. "Thank you for making me do that," She said quietly, less bothered with showing her gratitude this time around. She could feel herself getting back to normal. Walking into the living area, she did notice a black mar on the white couch. A black mar with a big red bow around her neck.

Shocked, the thief froze, watching the cat watch her. The small feline hopped off the back of the couch, hurrying over to Selina. It jumped into her arms, meowing loudly. Isis was more than pleased that she was Selina again, and the woman ecstatic that she had her favorite cat once more. She turned towards Edward, questions clear in her expression.

"I found her wandering about. I knew you would need someone more familiar to comfort you tonight so I brought her home," He said, turning his back on them and hanging his things neatly. "You'll find things for her in the bottom cabinets in the kitchen. I just ask that her litter be somewhere unobtrusive. Cute at she is, that is my least favorite things about felines." He gave a small shrug and started to walk toward his room.

Early in the morning, Edward woke to get a glass of water. He noticed that Selina's door was open for the first time. He couldn't resist a quick peek inside and saw that both felines were comfortably curled together, both sleeping soundly. He was pleased to see that the presence of Isis had made Selina feel so much more comfortable. It was a step in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

The next two nights Edward noticed that Selina was barely in the house at night. He was surprised the effect that the other night had on her. She was in better spirits, more willing to be out late and in the open. He guessed that the confrontation with Bruce had been just the thing she needed to get back to normal. Telling the big, bad Bat that he was an idiot and not worth the time had liberated her from the fear of being caught by him.

Now she would most likely just keep telling him off now that she had something better to compare him to. He wasn't just talking about those in the Twin Cities. Edward was making his own impression, showing Selina that she didn't need to change a damn thing about herself to please someone. Len had been a start but his standoffishness had prevented him from being what she needed. The genius of Gotham, however, was very capable of showing her just what she deserved.

/

Selina, with a small grin on her face, was sitting on one of the tallest buildings in the city. She had her phone to her ear and chuckled quietly. "I don't know how you do it. How do you even get them to bed?" The feline fatale asked, still shocked at how much say she had with twin speedster children. She couldn't catch them so how did she get anything done. "Oh, you'd be surprised by the power of Mom. They are good kids anyway," Linda replied, surprisingly uncaring about the late hour. She was just pleased that Selina thought her a good enough friend to call at all.

"And what have you been up to? You sound more relaxed than a couple of weeks ago," She commented, picking up that something had changed in Gotham even over the phone. Selina blinked, surprised that her voice must sound so much lighter, reflecting how she felt. "Well, I confronted Bruce. Tried to get him to understand that he hurt me enough that I finally realized he wasn't worth it." She gave a small shrug, forgetting for a moment that Linda couldn't see her. Just being able to get this out to someone that was entirely on her side was nice.

The reporter made a contemplative sound. "I thought you never wanted to see him in the first place? How'd you end up facing him?" She asked carefully, knowing that this was a touchy subject even though Selina was sounding a lot better. The thief might not seem like she cared anymore, but it took a long time to get over the love and hurt that seemed to be between Batman and Catwoman. She only hoped that there was someone in Gotham that was helping her through this.

"This guy convinced me to do it. He's been letting me stay with him and pointed out how much of a loser I've been since I got back," Selina confessed. The introduction of someone into the equation made Linda sit up a little straighter, drawing Wally's attention to the conversation. "Is this guy cute?" Linda asked, clearly going into girl gossip mode. Her red headed husband's interest was piqued, just for the fact that he had come to consider Selina one of his Rogues and wanted to know she was okay. He scooted close to his wife, trying to listen in on the answer.

The raven haired woman blinked, surprised at the show of interest. In fact, she was shocked at this conversation at all. She couldn't recall having one like it … ever. "Umm .. I guess," She said uncertainly, trying to contain the remembered reaction to seeing Edward in just his pajama bottoms, the waistband resting low on his narrow hips. The way that the muscles in his back moved as he prepared breakfast.

Okay, that was enough.

Linda frowned a little at the uncertainty in her friend's voice. "You don't usually do this, do you?" She asked carefully. "No. I've always been alone," came the reply. That was a little sad. Linda didn't know Selina's past, that the other woman had been on her own since she was young. She was unaware that this woman had lived on the streets for years after her parents killed themselves. But she tried to be gentle, tried not to seem overzealous as she began to show Selina what it was like to have a real girlfriend to gossip with.

"How nice has he been to you?" Selina considered the question, going over everything that Edward had done for her. "Extremely nice. I've been there for almost three weeks and he makes meals, found one of my cats and brought it home for me," She said quietly, still trying to decipher all the kinds acts. Linda, being an outsider to the situation and something of an expert, so she would say, on relationships burst into a broad grin. "Wow, that boy really likes you, honey," She commented, approval clear in her voice.

Selina could hear Wally whispering, demanding to know who what was doing. She felt obligated to at least give them Edward's name. Just Edward, but it was enough to send the happy couple all atwitter. "If he's not asking anything from you for living at his place, you really should do something nice for him." It was a notion Selina had been considering. She didn't understand why Edward was so nice and doubted that he liked her that much. He hinted at wanting her plenty but she never put much stock into it.

She ran her fingers through her hair, giving a small sigh. "Yeah, I probably should. Just have to think of something that won't bore him."

/

"Selina, coffee," Edward called, giving a small yawn as he finished brewing a fresh pot. He heard nothing stirring from the other room and frowned. Only Isis appeared, intelligent eyes staring at him. "Did she tell you what she's doing?" He asked the furry creature. He got no answer in return but the cat looked toward the refrigerator. "Guess you're hungry then."

Edward made a face and opened the fridge, prepared to grab cream for himself and a can of food for Isis. What he found propped against the cream was a note. He pulled that out and raised a brow. Isis, pleased that he did what he was supposed to, wondered off, tail high and back to her uncaring self. The Riddler however was simply more confused. No one left him notes and he was unaccustomed to cats odd behavior, especially one that seemed to actually understand humans.

He narrowed his eyes at the retreating feline and flipped open the note. "What's black, green, and glitters? What is so valuable yet can sit among those that know nothing of its worth?" He blinked, assuming it was a jewel. Emeralds could be blackish if they were dark enough. But everyone knew that an emerald was a precious stone. This would require a little thought. But there was a better question.

Why had Selina left him a riddle?

Hours went by, Edward sitting on the couch and pondering the question floating around his head. Selina walked in, carrying packages and bags in her arms. She paused, seeing bright green eyes meet her own. "Hi. Figure it out yet?" She asked, a smirk on her lips. His frown deepened, gaining more questions as she entered. "Why did you leave me a riddle?" He asked, first trying to figure out the why of things.

The thief considered her answer for a moment. "I thought it would make it a little more fun for you." She gave a small shrug and started to head for the hallway to the bedrooms. "Did you figure it out yet?" She asked again, glancing over her shoulder. Sure enough, he was following her as she expected.

"Its an emerald among emeralds," He answered simply, not understanding the point of the riddle. His answer caused her to stop short. "I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Her smile broadened at the look of astonishment on his face. "I am never wrong," He hissed, following closely as she entered his room. Yet another question! She had only come into his room once since he invited her to stay. She avoided this room as much as possible and never actually set foot into it.

Selina gave a laugh, shaking her head as she started to set down her bags. From the bags she pulled boxes, plain black boxes of varying sizes. "Well you are this time. The answer is us." At the look of confusion on Edward's face, she began to open the packages. "What's black," She started, opening a box to show a very nice black suit and shining shoes. "Green," she added, opening more boxes to show a deep green dress and a tie that matched it. "And glitters?" The final boxes opened were sparkling jewelry for her and matching cuff links and a tie bar for Edward. He was stunned at the money laid out on his bed right now. What was stranger was that it all matched perfectly.

"I still don't get it," He said flatly, narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't trust this sudden show of not only generosity but couldn't fathom why she would want them to dress to match. "Second part. We have a great deal more value in and out of costume than anyone around us could imagine," She replied, holding up an envelope. Inside held tickets to a show that night. One that was going to have all the best and wealthiest people attending it. She didn't doubt Bruce would be there but that didn't matter to her.

Selina was trying to be a grateful guest and give a little back to Edward for his hospitality. She patted his shoulder and gathered her things. "We have reservations at seven for dinner. I would like you ready by six," She stated, her tone leaving no room for argument. She had set this up just so, so Edward was not allowed to do a damn thing to ruin any of the plans. She would control everything she could to make sure that things went well tonight. Anything else they would just have to deal with later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Seven arrived and the pair entered one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham. Those that thought themselves better than anyone else gave them distasteful glances. They couldn't say that they weren't dressed well. Edward was sharp, every crease properly pressed and not a single break in the line of his suit. The green tie set off his green eyes, making the haughty aire in them all the more noticeable. He had left his hat at home but refused to be caught out and about without his cane. That was a must have apparently. Selina had fought for it to be left home but had lost. It was insisted upon that it would provide personal protection for them. That old addage - best to have something and not need it then need it and not have it.

Selina was more confident about their night out however. Her dress was the same deep green of Edward's tie and her eyes sparkled just as brightly if not more. The dress was quite form fitting, accentuating all the right curves while billowing out around her legs to provide her plenty of room to move. Her wrist was glittering with a simple band bracelet while diamonds glinted in the light at her ears. What pulled the jewelry together was the sparkling collar around her neck with a small hanging emerald. It was very "look at me" without being gaudy. Selina had an eye for such tasteful things.

They were seated among the VIPs of Gotham and quickly served a very lovely wine. Edward looked up from his menu, prepared to order. He was able to allow his mind to wonder now that such a big decision was dealt with. "Why dinner and a show?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his companion. The thief looked up from her own menu, blinking at the abrupt question. "You've been overly generous to me. I felt it time to do something nice for you," She answered plainly, thinking that it was obvious why she had arranged all this.

Still, Edward was wary, not entirely buying this act of gratitude. He wouldn't just get up and storm out of the restaurant, but he didn't believe that she just wanted to return some of his kindness. The years in Gotham had made them both suspicious of others. They both had to wonder why they were being so nice to each other but Selina was a little more at peace with it tonight than anyone else would be. Part of the reason for her ease was because this was something familiar to her, something she had done often enough before she fled Gotham.

Edward had wanted her to get back to normal after all.

So, plenty of money later, here they sat, both with new threads and fantastic seats to a spectacular show. Dinner would be equally as nice. They just had to find a way to pass the time while eating. The waiter came and went, bringing their order to the kitchen to get started. Selina watched her companion for a few moments, seeing him take in the people around him. So many that had been troubled by the two of them yet they had no idea.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted as he was addressed. "Tell me something no one else knows," Selina said, chin resting lightly on her laced fingers. Such a demand for personal information mildly startled the brunette. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out why she wanted to know. It boiled down simple to trying to find things to talk about. They were slowly exhausting their music and movie preferences while spending time at Edward's place. Cooking was a new topic that they had started on as well.

But here, there was little to stimulate conversation other than themselves. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "You are the first person, no less a woman, that has lived with me for so long," He stated, lifting his chin a little. That was not something to be proud of if he really thought about it. That meant he surrounded himself with idiots. That didn't say much for him.

"Most people bore me after a couple of days and they leave before my attitude gets too bad," He added with a shrug. Now that he had embarrassed himself a little, he gestured to her. It was clear that he wanted her to share with him now. "Same." Such a simple answer. He did understand, without elaboration, that she meant that he was the only person to live with her for so long. That meant that she didn't spend a great deal of time with Bruce.

"What do you think? Commitment issues thanks to Mom and Dad?" She asked, amused at their situation. It was odd that neither of them spent much time with others than need be. For as much as she loved Bruce, she had never actually given thought to living with him. Perhaps there had been a time or two when she thought marriage like a normal girl. That had only been when things were really good. Things went really bad shortly thereafter so it was never a serious thought.

Now, here they were, two people the couldn't commit to people, living together and mostly enjoying each other's company. "I think Daddy did a number on both of us," He admitted, letting her know that his childhood was hardly something to think back on. He didn't want to tell her that he had been beaten as a child, accused of cheating on several occasions.

The dark look that was starting to come over him vanished as he forced such thoughts away. He focused on the beautiful young woman before him and grinned. "Why a ballet?" He asked, wondering why she chose that particular type of event for their entertainment. "Its my favorite. The grace, elegance, the emotion they can put into movement," She replied, eyes drifting off as she remembered a few of the performances she had been to before. She didn't envy them their job, but she took such joy in it.

/

Dinner continued on like that, both sharing things they never expected to share.

Then off they went to the ballet, both chuckling as they entered the theater. Their seats would have been easy to find even without the help of an usher. Of course, people that were so clearly high class such as them needed the escort. They were shown to their balcony seats and left with a bottle of wine. "I don't think I've ever allowed myself to enjoy something quite like this," Edward commented, relaxing back into the lush seat.

Selina raised a brow at him before tsking. "That's no way to go through life. For someone so brilliant I thought you would learn to enjoy all the good things in life." She watched Edward for a moment, pondering why this man who could do virtually anything would skip such culture. Then the lights went down, signaling the last people should take their seats and the show began moments later.

It was a beautiful spectacle. The grace of the men, the elegance of the women. They moved so fluidly that it could do nothing but draw everyone's full attention. Most people anyway. The Riddler was trying to decide what was more entertaining for him - the show or Selina's reaction. She was allowing herself to get caught up in the ballet. The music and the movements of the dancers were clearly enthralling her.

Yet somehow he felt that she would be as aware of everything around her as always. She was too smart a woman to let her guard down that much. His own had been allowed to fall way to far when he finally realized that she was watching him stare at her. Damn. He blinked, cleared his throat and returned his attention to the stage.

But it was too late.

Intermission had arrived and the curtain was down. Double damn. Selina chuckled quietly and patted his shoulder. "I'm going to powder my nose," She murmured, rising gracefully and slipping through the curtains to the hall.

Then hell came in a black tie. Bruce was standing there, already reaching out to take her arm and pull her off to the side. "You didn't come to the mansion." It was a straight forward comment. There was no question for her to answer so the thief remained silent and crossed her arms, a stony glare crossing her face. Seeing that he was going to get no response that way, the caped crusader tried something else.

"Why are you here with him?" He snapped, eyes narrowing. "I invited him out. It's the least I can do," She hissed back, scowling at the man before her. Bruce scowled right back, not liking the answer he was given. She could do a lot of other things that would hurt him less than being out with him in public like this. Hell, they could have gone somewhere he would never have been. This did seem right up their alley though; Selina loved the culture and Edward loved the extravagant.

Straightening his jacket, Bruce tried to regain some of his standing with Selina. He planned on showing her that she didn't need to stay with Edward and it was hardly the place she belonged. "Finish your evening, then. I expect to see you with your things first thing in the morning," He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Appalled, Selina stepped forward, going toe to toe with the tall man. "The hell I will," She snapped, loud enough to draw attention from the lack of people around them. Only Edward heard her harsh tone and went out into the hallway. He sighed as he saw Bruce's broad shoulders. Just the thing to make this a perfect outing. He cleared his throat as he stood behind the Dark Knight, glaring at the man. "The lady is allowed to do as she pleases. You should know that you can't tame a cat," He said quietly, disliking Bruce's constant mistreatment of Selina.

Just because the man was rich beyond belief and was about to take most foes down within minutes didn't mean he could boss people around. This genius was ready to defend that to the bitter end. He would rather get his ass handed to him by this brooding man than allow him to try and demand anything from such a free spirited woman. He had tried to leash and change her all ready and that turned out badly. Selina had spent so much time barely acting like herself.

Bruce turned on Edward and growled. "I'm not trying to tame her; I'm trying to keep her from scum like you." That made both thieves frown at him. Selina shoved at Bruce's shoulder, readying to start throwing swings if need be. "Edward is not scum. I would rather live with him for the rest of my life than stay with you for a night after this."

This was shocking to both men. Such an admission was the least expected thing to come out of her mouth. For a moment, she meant every word of it too. Then it sunk in what she had just said. Her gaze drifted to Edward's, making her blush a little. She shoved passed both of them, quietly excusing herself. That was so going to make the night a lot more uncomfortable when she was alone with Edward once more.

Bruce watched the woman he might love storm off then turned his stony glare on the thin brunette. "She will tire of you. I will be there to see that." With those parting words, Bruce walked off, head high and smiling at the people returning to their seats. He left Edward with a sour look on his face as he returned to his own balcony seat.

/

The rest of the evening continued with much thought on the brief encounter with the brooding Bat. Neither had much enjoyed his company, however fleeting it was. The show had little thrall over either attendant. The limo ride home was made in silence and the entrance into Edward's house was almost awkward.

Yet Selina found a way to overcome Bruce's bad tidings. "Thank you for coming with me. I enjoyed most of the night," She said as she paused in the hallway, not quite ready to go to her room. She fiddled with the small purse she held, looking at the only man she had ever lived with for such a prolonged period of time. The tall man stepped close, giving her a small grin. "Thank you for inviting me. I didn't expect to like sharing so much." He always tried to keep everything close to the chest and let no one in. Somehow Selina had wormed her way through his walls, gotten closer to the real Edward than anyone ever had.

He reached out to brush his fingers lightly down her arm, replaying one thing she had said earlier that night. "You are welcome to officially move in, you know," He whispered, hoping that she would taking him up on that offer. For a brief moment, seeing the shock on her face, he thought he was about to be slapped. She surprised him by a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have the room for me," She murmured, eyes shining with appreciation for the offer.

She really did need to find her own place. The feline woman turned to head toward her room only to be stopped. Edward turned her around, one hand gently cupping her chin. He carefully pressed his lips to hers, unsure if she would respond well or badly. She responded a lot better than he expected. He blinked, surprised as she reciprocated, pressing into him. He was ready to wrap his arms around her when she pulled away.

"Good night." It was a quiet whisper as Selina pulled away, disappearing into her room for the rest of the night. Edward sighed and retired to his own room. He would be up for hours now; it had been a thought provoking night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Selina frowned at her current location as she stepped out onto the street. She had been running from the cops and found herself near Amusement Mile. That was not a good place to be. She didn't like the clown that usually haunted the place. Harley was okay, but Joker could eat pavement. She fingered her whip and started to walk away, only getting a few feet before being called for.

"Kitty!" A shrill, excited voice called. A two-toned woman came bounding down the street and leapt at the thief. Catwoman tensed at the voice and was prepared for the suddenness of added weight. Pivoting, she actually swung Harley around rather than just allowing herself to be barreled over. "Good to see you, too, Harls," She greeted blandly, setting the other woman down.

The blond clung to the leather clad thief, refusing to let go regardless of the fact that Selina had let go already. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever and you never even said good-bye!" The harlequin whined, truly upset that someone she considered friend had just up and disappeared for months. "Why did you go?" Harley murmured, finally pulling away just enough to look Selina in the eye. That look. That sad puppy dog in the rain look made the Cat sigh and almost feel bad for just leave. Almost.

"I needed a vacation. You know, a gal's gotta get out and have fun," She purred, trying to make it like it was nothing. She gently pulled Harley's hands off her person and stepped away. Still, Harley looked upset. "What?" Selina had a very bad feeling that she was going to end up guilted into something she didn't like. The blond fiddled with her gloves, shifting from foot to foot.

"I wanna have a girl's night. You left and were gone for so long! Then you didn't even tell me that you were back!" She cried, on the verge of a tantrum. "I had to find out from … umm … whatever that guy's name was!" Of course she was talking about a lacky from the clown gang headed by Joker. At least Harley said girl's night so that meant no Mistah J. But that would most likely entail Ivy's presence. Fantastic.

Harley started tugging Selina's arm, urging the other woman to respond. Seeing no way out of this without issues, Selina gave in. She motioned for the blond to lead the way. With a squeal of delight, Harley bound ahead, apparently already set for a night out with the girls. Given that Selina had been trying to avoid majority of Gotham's underworld, she didn't know how Harley was prepared to be out and about with her. But, that was the clown. She could pull almost anything off. Perhaps a side effect of actually being highly educated.

But first things first, they had to grab the third girl.

/

Ivy raised a brow as Harley and Selina entered her park. "Selina," She greeted coolly. The eco-warrior was always ready for the clown to appear, but rarely the cat. The thief wasn't her first choice of companions and the dark haired woman felt the same. The only reason that they worked together was necessity and the only reason they spent any other time together was Harley.

"Red! Look who I found!" Harley announced, waiting for them both to be excited to see each other. Ivy and Selina glanced at each other, sighing simultaneously. They knew they should play a little into Harley's expectations but this was not one of those times. Ivy looked to the blond. "What are you doing?" Harley launched into an excited rambling off all these things that they could entangle themselves in. From heists, to parties, to other criminal acts, and finally … shopping. A few things sounded like a good idea but neither of the other women had the energy for many things.

"Why don't we just spend the night in? Pick up a few movies, snacks, whatever. Do that … girl talk thing," Ivy suggested with a wave of her hand. She really didn't want to be running around tonight given that she had intended on pruning and just sticking with the plants tonight. So much for that.

"Mmmmm, snacks," Harley swooned. "We can go to Kitty's place. She always has the best digs." Selina blanched a little. She was glad that not only it was night, but that she had her goggles on; they hid enough of her face that the wouldn't notice. She so didn't want to take them to where she lived. She was not bringing Ivy and Harley to Edward's home. That would be disastrous in so many ways.

She cleared her throat. "I don't have a steady place yet. All the really good places are taken," She groused, still upset that she couldn't find one of her high end apartments for rent. She would allow for nothing less. And she wasn't just going to do a fix-it-up for herself. Though, that did seem to be the only option right now. She did not want to look too closely at that option for … one more week.

She promised herself that she would build herself someplace to live if she didn't find one to rent this week.

Ivy frowned, narrowing her eyes at the thief. "We can go to my place," She said, knowing that it would be a cold day in Hell that the green woman would be caught dead anywhere near Joker or his place. With that set, the women set about getting all the ingredients for what would end up being an interesting night.

/

The girls finally ended at Ivy's place, majority of it done in various greens with other warm nature colors. It was comfortable if not a bit unsettling. Plants in a near constant state of motion was a little off putting even if you were expecting it. Harley had little issue though Selina found it distasteful. She said nothing, of course, knowing that it was much better to keep one's mouth shut on this particular subject.

Instead, they settled into some mind-numbing chick flick of Harley's choice. It was purely background noise as Harley and Ivy filled Selina in on what had been happening around Gotham. There was nothing really too out of the ordinary. Well, a couple of the boys had tried teaming up to take on Batman all at once. It hadn't worked out. No one had properly timed things and everyone ended up squabbling like children. Needless to say that they ended up shooting at each other and got thrown into Arkham.

From there, the girls started in on Selina, grilling her about what she had been up too all this time. She sighed, considering lying and giving them some bull story about being in some far off country, seeing the sights and sun bathing. But why bother? She told them about going to another state, about joining up with the villains there. She kept it vague as she could, wanting to protect all the boys that she had become good friends with.

But she did tell them about dating out there, that she had seen things in a new light since then. Yet again, she had the funny feeling of sharing that she was unaccustomed to. Somehow it was easier with Linda considering that she had little judgment and could allow herself to somewhat care. Harley would be interested but caring? That wasn't so much her department. Ivy. Well, if it didn't directly concern her, why bother?

What did seem to catch her attention was the fact that they had both been hearing rumors of what Selina had been up to since returning to Gotham.

"What's up with Eddie?" Ivy asked, leaning forward. Green eyes locked in a hard stare. Selina gave her a mildly inquisitive look, pretending that she didn't know what Ivy was talking about. With a small frown, the red head elaborated, "I hear that you've been running with him lately." Well, that was direct. The Cat sighed, pursing her lips. "He found me when I first got back. He's been," She paused, taking a deep breath. She really didn't want to be talking about Edward with Ivy. "He's been a help."

And off Ivy went. She ranted for a good ten minutes about how he was planning on backstabbing her, that it would go all pear shaped and men were good for nothing. The ragging on men was to be expected - it was Ivy - but she didn't expect either of them to understand her current position. Harley would be more prone to understanding because she was in love. Kind of. Selina didn't approve but a girl could only beat a dead horse for so long. After a while it was just boring and made everything hurt from exertion.

"Just move in here for now. Its better than living there," Ivy hissed, actually permitting Selina to invade her personal space. Ivy and Selina had an uneasy friendship at best. Sometimes they didn't like each other at all. Yet, to keep Selina away from a man that Ivy wasn't controlling, she would give room and board to a woman that she didn't like. The fact that no one seemed to want her near Edward made her want to stay there all the more purely out of spite.

Selina stood, choosing to get out before there was further issue. "I said he's a help. Just because you have a stick up your ass about men doesn't mean that he's not," She snapped, looking down on Ivy. She turned to Harley, giving a small nod and left quietly. Yes, she had just royally pissed Ivy off but oddly she didn't take well to people not only telling her what to do, but putting down Edward.

Taking out her phone, she decided that she needed someone a lot friendlier to talk to about this. She could probably use objective advise as well.

/

Edward needed some advise as well. But who was he to turn to? That was only one riddle that he was having issues with tonight. He didn't know what he was doing, what he was getting himself into. He had offered Selina a place to stay to get away from the Bat, to show her she's perfect as is. He felt he had done so. He had even helped her get over her fear of running into Bruce and now she was back to herself.

But the nights they spent in together had always been mostly nice. Minor confliction, good debate. They had similar interests and tastes, yet were different enough that it kept things fresh for both of them. Edward was not yet bored of his living companion. Isis had even grown on him to the point that he had taken to feeding her now and then.

But if he really wanted to stay with Selina, then she was right; his place was far too small. She needed her own space for all of her things. She seemed comfortable here but for how much longer? She would long for her own things. He was sure she was missing a proper closet for the massive amounts of clothing and shoes women seemed to accumulate. He rubbed his hands over his face. Who was he supposed to call about this?

Echo and Query? Ha, that was a laugh. They would run over here and wait to ambush Selina for getting a privilege they never had. Ozzie? He would ask what gain she was for Edward. If she was of no gain, then dump her. Preferably in the river. Part of being a genius was being able to have conversations with people that weren't there. Those he could call were so predictable that it was pointless to call. So he was on his own, unsure of how to proceed. Did he help her find a place of her own and still try and spend time with her? Or did he try to find a place that would accommodate both of them so he wouldn't lose the only companion he could tolerate for such extended periods of time?

Perhaps he needed to make a few calls himself, unlikely as they were. Sadly, the people he considered calling had no clue who he was. That would make for interesting conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Edward shifted in his chair. He was getting antsy and was not appreciating it. He was on his second phone call of the night. The first had been a disaster as far as he was concerned. There had been nothing outwardly wrong but he had gotten no further in his decisions. Len had been unhelpful and far too cold for this situation. He didn't understand why Selina had been drawn to him in the first place. Now he was calling someone more unexpected.

Given his deductive abilities he figured that Selina had at least met the Wests. The history between the Flash and his Rogues was the most unusual in the hero/villain world given that they actually were mildly friendly with each other. Why did Edward know this? Because he was nosy and wanted to know as much about everyone as possible. He wanted to be prepared in case he ever ran into these people. Batman was part of the Justice League with The Flash and that linked Gotham's villains with Keystone's in a round-about way. Therefore tabs were kept, especially when he found out that Selina was there.

Finally the phone was answered, an overexcited child talking way too loudly into the receiver. The genius winced, trying not to get grouchy with the young boy. "Good evening. My name is Edward and I was wondering if your father was available," He replied, holding the phone away from his ear. Predictably, Jai simply yelled for Wally, not bothering to pull the phone away or cover the mouth piece. It took a few moments for the man of the house to answer, sounding very curious.

"This is incredibly strange, I know, but I require your help," Edward started, deciding to try and get through the prelude as quickly as possible. "I am in need of advice concerning Miss Selina Kyle." Wally was surprised at the topic of discussion. He hurried over to his wife, knowing that Linda would want in on this. It was difficult to make it so they both could hear properly, but they would try.

"Okay, advise about what?" The red head asked, eager to find out what this was about. He only knew of one Edward where Selina was considered. If this was him, then he so wanted to know all about this guy. He wanted to make sure this man would be good for her. Bruce was hardly his top choice for anyone. He probably wouldn't wish it on an enemy. But that was hardly the point and he needed to focus.

The Riddler steeled himself for this, wishing that he had someone he was more comfortable speaking with to talk to. "Miss Kyle has been staying with me recently. I do not wish to lose her company but know I lack the accommodations for her to continue residing with me comfortably. What I find myself pondering is do I make a place for us both, or do I help her find her own place and … date her?" He asked. He felt like a child asking if he should "date" her. It seemed such an inappropriate and juvenile word.

He lacked another word though and Wally understood anyway. Green eyes shifted to brown, wondering what advise to give. He made a pondering sound, letting the genius know that his quandary was being thought over. "Well, how long have you known each other?" He asked, unaware of Selina and Edward's long history. "A long while, not that time is an issue," Edward answered tersely. That had little consequence on his problem. Granted, in that long while there have been … altercations, but that seemed to be firmly in the past and not affecting the present.

"Perhaps a little more information. We've been friendly, she hasn't began to bore me. I have no interest in her leaving any time soon." It seemed like very little information, but he wasn't one to divulge all details. He was hardly going to spill everything to a complete stranger, no less a hero. He was also not partial to giving information about his personal life. This was something he would have preferred to figure out on his own.

Yet, here he needed help as he was uncertain how to proceed with a creature such as Selina Kyle. Wally raised a brow at his wife, chuckling a little. "Well, Ed, she's a tough nut. She seems to me like one that's so worth the effort to crack," He answered, eying Linda fondly, knowing how tough she was. If he had let the dark haired woman get away, he would be mighty miserable right now. He would not have such a wonderful life despite his troubles as a hero.

"Do what you can to keep her if you love her, man. You'll be kicking yourself if you don't." Edward had to wonder if he should take that advise with a grain of salt as he hung up the phone. He had been speaking with a married man that was, dare he say it, truly happy. The chance of that happening in Gotham was none to Hell froze over. But he could try, couldn't he?

Yes, he knew it was a fool's dream, a stupid man's hope, but given how often he was smart, he could afford one moment of idiocy.

/

Selina was thinking along the same lines half way across the city. She paced along a rooftop, waiting for the phone to be answered. She knew that happiness wasn't a dream anyone in Gotham should try to follow. She did anyway, finding great joy in her heists, in the things she stole. Still, she had been with Bruce looking for more. He couldn't give it to her.

Could that more be gotten with Edward?

That was what she was trying to figure out. Her mind stopped dead in its tracks as the line was finally answered. "James, I swear if you touch that rat I will beat you," The voice on the other end snapped. Silence, agitated squeaking, then "Hey, Sel. What's up?" Hartley was cheerful, glad to be hearing from her by the sound of his voice. Only Hartley could switch gears like that so easily.

"Hey, Hart. Bad time?" She asked, not wanting to interrupt an argument. Unless she was interrupting the flow of her own … heated discussion, then she certainly didn't want anyone else butting in. The red head, however, was happy to hear from her and most likely happy for the distraction. The thief knew how annoying James could get. She couldn't imagine dating the man.

She stilled, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. "I don't know what to do about Edward," She started. Hartley knew as much as Linda did about The Riddler. Oddly, she didn't feel comfortable calling Linda for this. "He invited me to officially move in." This detail was quickly proceeded by much chattering on the other end of the phone. James could be heard using … choice phrases that she immediately put into the ignore category. There had been a reason she hadn't called Trickster himself.

"Are you moving in officially?" Hartley asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. Selina had immediately taken to protecting him, throwing her lot in with him that first night she spent with the Rogues. She may not have known it, but he, like Len, had realized that she was making sure that Evan couldn't get near him. It gained her a lot of points and he wanted her happy.

He frowned at her answer. He could just hear it in her tone even though she didn't actually say something. Given his excellent hearing, he picked up on things others wouldn't even though the phone. "Selina, don't be a wuss," He said flatly. She needed something good in her life and he wouldn't let her get squeamish about it. She was too strong a woman to just throw things away like this. "Move in with him."

Well, that conversation went a lot quicker than she anticipated. The thief was inclined to fight just because it was that abrupt. "Why should I? So he's been nice to me since I got back, but what about everything he did to me before?" She retorted, trying to find a reason to just get out of this situation. Hartley was unmoved by her reasoning. They had been over this before. They had discussed the issues while she almost fawned over Edward.

"Sel, shut up. We both know that he won't do it again. He might not have physically come after you, but he hunted you down. Edward needed to know where you were and was there when you actually pulled a real heist. He flat out told you to move in with him. Just do it." Hartley Rathaway thought this was the best thing for Selina right now. His tone was stony, unwilling to allow her to try to talk herself out of this.

Selina actually shut up and the conversation was over. Well, they would just have to see how things went from there.

/

Catwoman returned to Edward's place, quietly stepping in and scooping up Isis immediately once the cat hurried over. Edward was sitting on the couch, black laptop in his lap and eyes glued to the screen. "Hey," She said quietly, moving further into the room. She worried about telling him that she planned on staying. Well, maybe not staying, but rather, finding somewhere to officially move in with him.

The brunette looked up from the screen, a small grin on his face. "I've found us a new building. It will take a little time, but it should be suitable for us." Being greeted with news of plans for a new building to suit _them was yet another shock. She blinked, setting Isis down on the back of the couch as she leaned over to look at the listing Edward had up. _

"_Not bad. We could make that work," She agreed. Edward had been prepared to fight for her to stay. Why was she not telling him that she was getting her own place? He frowned a little. "You're really coming with me?" He asked incredulously, suspicious of how easy that had been. Selina gave him a look, thinking that his reaction was wrong considering that he had been wanting her to stay with him now he expected the opposite. "Of course. We're getting more room so there's no reason not to." _

_She brushed her lips over his lightly, running her fingers through his hair. "I know someone that could do the work. We'll draw up blue prints in the morning. Night, Eddie." Once more, she disappeared into her bedroom and left his mind reeling. Something was bound to wrong soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

It was actually a week later when the pair finally made it to the building they were looking into. It was tall, run down, and looked like it was ready to fall over. It was actually sturdy inside. They had walked through on their own, learning that the floors could support their weight just fine. For now. It was empty inside and the wood floors could have rotted plenty over the years of being abandoned.

She didn't trust that the floors would hold up under the weight of their things. "We may need to gut the whole place," She said quietly as she exited the building, hands on her hips as she glanced around. No one was waiting outside for them as she expected. Edward stopped next to her, hands in his pockets. "Its going to be weeks before we can move," He said with an irritated sigh. He did not like the prospect that they would have to deign living in his current place for that much longer.

Plenty of things could go wrong within a few weeks time.

A car drove up then, wheels squealing as it came to a short stop. A tall woman got out then, a tool belt wrapped around her hips. "This is the place? Man, you gotta get better taste," She said with a laugh. Jenna Duffy shook her head, walking over to stand in front of Selina. "Been a while. You really only need this fixed up?" She asked incredulously. The Carpenter wasn't entirely accustomed to being hired for real work by people she knew through the underground circuits.

"Yeah, this is entirely legal. It's a real contractor's work," The thief said blandly. Selina crossed her arms and nodded to the front door. "Take a look around. I want to know if the floors are still good as well." Her tone was authoritative and demanding that Jenna take this seriously. She knew that the woman was a good criminal. She was a good contractor as well considering that she had a viable company. The brunette woman frowned. "It'll cost double since its legal," She sneered, brushing passed the pair as she went to assess the building.

Edward raised a brow at the interaction, eying the contractor. "That's your great person?" He asked, tone disbelieving. This woman seemed crass and almost immature. He knew not to underestimate people, but it didn't look to him like she took her job seriously enough. He didn't trust that her work would be to his standards. He would much rather get some proper company to handle this than create some horrible yet believable accident that none of them would survive.

He would allow Selina this moment though, willing to hear the woman's opinion on the state of the place before hiring his own people. It took a few minutes of silence before they were joined again. Jenna walked down, dusting her hands off on her pants. "Well, its not a total loss. The floors are actually really good. The roof held up enough that water didn't leak down and ruin them. I would want to re-roof the place, but a supporting layer underneath would do," She said with a shrug. Turning to look back up at the building, she continued, "The walls need re-doing but the stubs and support beams should be fine to use. A little re-enforcing wouldn't hurt and that's easy enough."

The raven haired woman moved to stand beside The Carpenter, envisioning the place the way she would like it. "You know there will need to be … personal space," She hinted, knowing that Jenna would figure on making "secret" rooms. Selina would want space for her cats and some personal things. Edward would need room for whatever the hell he did in private. Curious as she was, Selina was willing to allow him somewhere to keep his things secret. Of course, there was plenty he would never see either. She still had all her best treasures hidden where no one will ever find it.

Jenna rolled her eyes and waved Selina off. "I know, princess. Thought of that first thing when you called me. I can get it done in a week." Jenna turned away from the building, certain of her getting the job. Acknowledged Edward with a nod as she passed him on the way back to her car. "Call you when its done," She called over her shoulder.

/

The Riddler stood in a dark alley across from one of the most robbed banks in Gotham. He slowly began to lean against the wall before flinching back in disgust. The walls on any building in this city were certain to be disgusting. He was wearing a nice suit and couldn't allow it to get dirty. This thoughts were already bothering him enough. It was the day after Jenna had given her quote for working on the building. In fact, it was the day after she began working.

The woman had left in her car and returned a couple of hours later with a full crew and blue prints. She had called Selina to run the prints by them and they were spot on. It had surprised him how attentive she was to a job she didn't seem to care for. Not only was she attentive to their needs, but she actually went above and beyond, anticipating not only their personal space, but the communal space, closets, and room to accommodate more than what they had.

How had he missed such talent?

He wanted her for his own crew but didn't trust her. She knew their home too well now. She had designed and was going to build it. The genius would have to come up with a security system that only he knew and only Selina could crack. Bruce he would just have to worry about later. He hadn't found his current place of residence and he didn't plan on leaving any clues as to where he and Selina would be cohabitating.

Bruce would be a bigger problem sooner than he thought.

Edward dipped his head, hearing the rush of fabric behind him as the caped crusader came down from the rooftop above. "You really should get rid of that cape if you want to sneak up on people," He stated, not bothering to lift his head and look back at the broad man. Bruce stepped forward, ignoring the jab at his wardrobe.

"Why is Selina still with you?" He growled, not liking that he hadn't seen the woman since the night at the ballet. He had expected her to come running back to him. Well, perhaps not running, but at least be more available for him to swoop in. Why didn't she have her own place already? Why had he not found her checked in at one of the hotels? "She shouldn't be with you."

Edward's head came up then, a sharp glare in his green eyes. He spun around, lips curling in a nasty smile. "That's right. She belongs with you. She belongs with a man that despises what she's best at. What she can't entirely control. The man that she thought loved her so dearly wants her to spend time behind bars for the naughty things she's done," He hissed. He walked forward, cane tapping sharply with each step. "She should be with a man that can't stand the fact that she's unable to break a habit forged from years surviving on the street as a child while all he had to do was snap his fingers for a candy bar."

The criminal master mind understood Selina's past. He hadn't had such issues himself, but he understood growing up without a proper parental figure. Sure, Bruce lost his parents like they did, but he still had Alfred, a man willing to step into the fatherly role Bruce had needed. It wasn't the same, but the billionaire had everything he needed and desired at his finger tips. Edward and Selina had to fight for everything they had and still did. Bruce wanted them to give up the lives they had built for themselves and do things in a way that they were so uncomfortable with.

Batman scowled, disliking being so easily dismissed. "She can break the habit. She needs to work harder and spend time in jail for what's she's stolen." His only stance on the subject. All wrong-doing had to end in jail time, regardless of how he felt for someone. This almighty attitude that he was right and everyone else was wrong was the reason that no one could ever truly love him. "If she would let me, I could help her."

The thin man barked out a laugh. "There's the thing. She doesn't need help. She's perfect just as she is," He said quietly. He adored the Cat for everything she was. "She is smart, talented, independent, and can do anything she wants. That is the perfect woman and no one should try to change that." He never would. He wanted Selina, kleptomania and all. It didn't hurt that all the stealing appealed to his own criminal heart, but he wouldn't care either way. Here was a woman that didn't need him, but wanted him none the less. Selina Kyle needed no one yet willingly opened herself up to others simply for the fact that it was what she desired. Someone needed to respect and admire that.

With a snarl, Bruce lurched forward, a sharp punch aimed at Edward's nose. There was a satisfying crack as his nose broke, blood starting to drip down the bottom half of Nygma's face. Batman did not like anyone demeaning his opinion of anything. He was right and that was all. He didn't think Selina perfect, but wanted her anyway. He wanted to help her most, fix her so she could be the upstanding citizen she should be. He knew she had it in her considering how often he had her help. Yet, he couldn't get her to see the light so to speak.

Edward laughed, tasting his own blood leave a metallic tang on his tongue. "What's wrong, Brucie? Can handle truth?" He hissed, wincing as pain lanced through his nose. He lifted a hand to wipe away some of the blood. Great, he was dirty, which he had been trying to avoid by not leaning on a wall. Blood wasn't going to be his only issue. Another fist caught him across the cheek just before he got hit in the stomach. He crumbled on the grimy cement, unknown … everything getting all over his nice pants.

He struggled to draw in a good breath, all the air having been knocked out of him. The shadowy figure of the Dark Knight loomed over him, fists shaking at his sides. "I know her better than you, Edward. She is not a lost cause like you. She needs guidance and to finally allow me to give it to her," He stated. He said it so surely, as if he was absolutely positive that this time she would come around to see things his way. This time it would work; he just needed to get her alone, to spend time with him. He needed to get her away from the bad element that was Edward Nygma.

"You will convince her to leave. You will make her get her own place and you will stop seeing her. She needs someone better than you. I don't want the likes of you being a bad influence on her anymore." With that, Bruce stalked away, moving further into the shadows, leaving Edward breathless and bleeding. The cane toting man slowly pushed himself up, glaring at the empty space Batman had left. Bad influence his ass. As if anything that man said would hold any stock with either Edward or Selina. If anything, it would make things all the worse.

Bruce might be a Wayne, but he would never be ruler.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Edward limped back into his home, grimacing as dirt was trailed into his nice clean house. It had been a concern and damn good reason why he had been mindful of what he touched while out and about. It was a reason he hadn't leaned against anything. It not only saved him from sullying his suit, but his home as well. Now, he was lucky if blood didn't drop onto the floor. He scowled, trying not to draw attention to himself as he started to make his way toward the bedrooms.

That was hardly going to happen. His mere entrance made Selina look up from the computer in front of her. She had taken a small glance his way before really breaking her attention from the screen. She wouldn't have been fazed by Edward returning, but the fact that blood registered in her mind after a moment made her swing around. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she took in not only the blood, but the dirt as well. Clearly he had been beaten up to a small extent. It wasn't the worst beating he had ever received considering he was able to walk even if he was limping.

The brunette paused, eyes shifting to take in her worried expression. "A little bat paid me a visit," He growled in response. He wondered if he should tell her everything about the encounter or just try and get her to leave. The latter actually hurt to think about. It was partially selfish as he didn't want to lose the one person that could stand to be around him this long. Partly, he just wanted to piss Bruce off more considering he really didn't want them together in any capacity. Then there was the fact that he thought he truly loved this woman. It was strange to think that he could actually feel so deeply for someone when he had pushed everyone else away. He still couldn't understand how he had allowed anyone to weasel their way passed his defenses.

Selina rose, moving around the couch to try and help support Edward's weight and keep from hurting him more at the same time. She couldn't see all the injuries, but she assumed there were more than he would want her knowing about. As if a broken nose and a black eye weren't enough. A few ribs seemed to be impeding his overall movement, bruised if not broken. "What did he want?" She hissed, lips curling down in a harsh scowl. It was such a Bruce look that Edward gave a small chuckle before wincing in pain.

"He wants you for himself. Behind bars and away from 'the likes of me,'" The genius replied, using Bruce's words. Yeah, the likes of him. He wasn't the worst person that Selina could spend her time with. There was Joker after all. The thief's scowl deepened further, hissing quietly as she began hating Bruce more. How dare he try to beat Edward into leaving her? How dare he try to control their lives? Bruce would learn his lesson if it was the last thing she did. It would be a long and painful lesson as well since she had so many lives to spare.

Selina took a deep breath, lightly urging Edward forward. She planned on helping him, making the thin man feel a little better after having a nasty bastard try and put him down so harshly. "For a spoiled rich boy, this is one thing that anything he has can't buy," She said quietly, letting the hatred for Bruce start to show through. The love she once had for the brooding man was finally starting to die a true death. The fact that he thought he could control not only her, but anyone that she had a relationship with. It would not be tolerated in the least.

The pair made their way slowly to Edward's bedroom, easing him onto the soft bed for comfort. Those aching ribs kept him from disrobing easily, making it a laborious task to take on alone. The Cat sighed and began to ease his jacket off, making sure the inside was out when she dropped it to the floor. She knew Edward's want of a clean house and it became automatic to try and keep everything that way.

It was a slow process, but she eventually got his shirt off as well. Uncertainly stayed her hands, wondering if she should continue helping him. Seeing her trepidation, Edward, gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Selina. I'll handle it from here." With that, he took a deep, pained breath and tried to stand. He still wasn't well enough to do so on his own.

That killed any worry the raven haired woman had. "Come on, Gimp, I'll help you get that blood off your face," She said, gently wrapping her arms around him and steadying him until he could stand. "That's gonna be a doozy of a black eye." She had been aiming for mildly amusing but could see the newest injuries were too fresh for him to even grin at.

"He's going to try to keep breaking us up," He murmured, staring at his feet as they made their way to the bathroom. He didn't realize that he considered them truly together. He was much too tired to examine his own words and it didn't faze Selina in the slightest. "Such is the way of spoiled children." She shook her head, wondering if she should call Alfred and tattle on Bruce. He wouldn't necessarily be of much help, but he might be able to talk sense into the other man.

Or … "We can make his life a living hell right back."

/

A living hell would be coming to Gotham. As if the streets weren't terrible enough with all the true loons running around, there was going to be a whole new level of bad coming in. It would be frustrating as well for Batman, but the villains of Gotham as well. The Calvary was coming in and no one but Edward was aware of the storm about to hit town.

Catwoman leaned again a building on the edge of the city, waiting for her back up to come in. It was funny. Not only were her friends coming, but her ex-boyfriend, and they had the full blessing from Batman's fellow hero. How weird was it that Wally wanted his own Rogues to come to Gotham to cause complete havoc just to give Batman a hard time? The speedster had even laughed uproariously when the idea had been passed by him.

The Flash Rogues were invading Gotham City and showing everyone up. Two cars pulled up, one that was subtle, barely noteworthy. Len was in the front seat, obviously agitated. Mick was beside him, staring out the window. Mark was in the back, nose in a book and not bothering to look up as the car slowed. The second was a great deal more vibrant. It was brilliant yellow. James bounced in time with the beat of the music, quite happy to be on a road trip. Hartley was beside him, head in his hand and desperate to get out of the car. He loved the man, but going home he was riding with everyone else.

Evan's absence was painfully obvious.

"I still don't see the purpose of bringing them here," Edward sneered, eying the second car with distaste. He was able to wrap Gotham around his little finger, using Poison Ivy to bring Superman down to his knees. Yet, Selina chose to bring in this band of misfits as if that would do them more good. "Do you know how well these guys work together? Have you ever seen them in action?" The thief asked, turning a nasty look on the brunette man.

He scowled, eyes narrowing. "Of course I know how well together. I don't need to see them work. They do me no good though." With a huff, he tapped his cane sharply and turned his back on them all. He may love Selina, but this was ridiculous. There was no reason to bring the Flash Rogues here. It wasn't like anyone other than Selina and Wally West was going to get serious enjoyment out of this. Well, Trickster would but that was more just because he loved mayhem.

Shaking her head, she put a light hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Think of them as shiny new pawns in your chess game. Ones that actually take direction well with no slip ups." Leaving it at that, she walked away to greet the out-of-towners. Hartley was the quickest to get out, eager to have anything other than James' music hurting his oversensitive hearing. It may not have been at full volume but it was more than enough to give him a massive headache.

"Hey, Sel," He greeted, glad to see his friend. He gave her a quick hug, gaze drifting over to the sulking Edward. "That's him?" The red head asked quietly. Selina nodded, watching her friend give the genius a once over of what he could see. "From this angle he's pretty cute," He said with a sly grin. He received an equal smile with a devious look in her eyes. "You should see him in his pajama pants." Even though she had seen Edward in less than just pants, that first morning stuck with her, becoming one of her favorite things to wake up to.

She kept her arm around Hartley's waist as the others joined them. She greeted them each, receiving quiet hellos back and a simple nod from Len. He never had been all that verbal. "Arkham Asylum is rigged to have a break out in about an hour. That'll bring the Bat out of hiding. From there …" Catwoman continued to convey the plans to the Rogues.

It was going to be a long and interesting night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Two hours later, the biggest, craziest bad guys in Gotham were on the run. Not only were they on the run from Batman, but a couple of them were learning to keep their tails clear of other criminals. A storm raged overhead, rain pouring down as lightning threatened to reach to the ground. Weather Wizard stood just outside a park, clearly pissing off a green woman. Poison Ivy would usually be grateful for rain but this much? This was going to drown her babies! Mark stood unimpressed by her rage, uncaring that she was trying to threaten him over the sound of thunder and whipping winds.

The wind alone would make it hard for anyone to even stay upright at the moment. Thankfully for some, it was in a somewhat concentrated area, only affecting a few blocks around the park. Tree limbs were coming down, crushing bushes of flowers. Ivy was distraught as she turned, staring at the carnage that was happening in her home. This man would pay for this with his life! No one dared to harm her plants like this and survived!

Across town, Joker and Harley were having issues of their own. While the rain pelted them, they were trying to avoid gag weapons. Joker bared his teeth at Trickster, displeased that not only was his schtick being taken from him, but he didn't have his own gear on him to fight back. He cursed the vibrant blond as he laughed. "Don't worry, puddin', I'll get him for ya!" Harley shouted, taking a running start at a building wall. With her agility, she was able to get a good jump off the wall, higher than most people could dream of.

However, it wasn't high enough. With his anti-gravity boots, James was able to stay out of reach, pulling weapons out of his bag of tricks, forcing the clowns to dance and just pissed them off for fun. "See? This is why you guys don't win!" James laughed, striking a pose in mid-air. "You don't have the right panache." He gave a bright grin as a gust of wind caught his cape, blowing it back and helping his case. He looked like he should be a hero or some kind of poster boy for fun. To him, no other circus themed villain could compare.

In yet another part of town, Doctor Freeze and Penguin were having problems of their own. In a rare instance, they were standing side by side, faced by a fate chillier than Freeze's iciest glare. Captain Cold stood in front of the Iceburg Lounge, a supposed safe house and a place to hide despite it being a well-known haunt for Oswald Copperpot. Oswald tried to hurriedly outrun a blast from the cold gun. It had proven to be more formidable than thought.

Doctor Freeze was actually iced down the to pavement. How was this possible? Doctor Freeze had made sure that his suit could withstand sub-zero temperatures without issue. His own freeze gun couldn't make the suit seize up. Captain Cold had been underestimated. No one thought him to be colder than Freeze. A stupid mistake. His cold gun was actually colder than Freeze could have thought. It left the icy man unable to move and unable to reach his own weapon.

So much chaos going on throughout Gotham. Some of the city's native villains were being allowed to roam free, unable to pose much of a threat until they got home and regrouped their gangs. This left a few people willing to sit out on the sidelines, trying to find proper cover from the rain. Edward was one of them, sitting beneath an eve in the nice part of the city. He was waiting with Selina sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder.

Mick sulked under another awning, refusing to be social since he wasn't being allowed to participate in the fun. He was supposed to be recovering, keeping from setting any fires, orders from Len. Hartley, however, was sitting on Edward's other side, having tried to get a good read on the man. His part of the plan was coming up. They had a half hour or so to wait. During that time, he had to get a feel for this relationship. "So, you guys are getting a new place?" The red head prodded, eyes drifting to gauge Edward's reaction.

The genius twitched, not realizing that the woman he loved gossiped. He eyed the Cat, wondering if she gave the location out as well. "Yes. My current home lacks appropriate space," He answered tersely, still disliking the current situation. He didn't like making a plan with others, having them know what was going on. He felt like he was taking the mystery out of it. He also wasn't comfortable with having someone he barely knew know so much about him.

"Edward." That one word let him know that Selina actually cared for these people. He frowned a little, wondering what was special about them. Perhaps they were like him and found her just the way she should be and accepted her with open arms. However, none of them loved her the way he did. None of them was going through the pain that he would for her. Soon, Batman would find that there was pain to be given back.

Neither of them would allow themselves to be controlled by Bruce. Which was why he was being led to the four waiting figures. "Don't worry, Sel. I don't think he's comfortable with all this yet. Relationships take a while to get used to." He gave Edward a soft pat on the shoulder with a warm smile and fiddled with his flute. It would be his turn soon. He didn't like what he was about to do, but for Selina and her happiness, he would. He didn't like people belittling anyone's relationship if it were doing them good and making them happy.

Considering the way Batman was going about it, too, was even worse. If it had been Wally, he would have just kicked his ass up and down the street. This was a man he had grown up respecting, admiring. It was wrong for him to be planning on controlling the man for a few minutes. Hell, he thought the hero was awesome until Selina started telling him different. How could Batman be such a terrible person like this? It was actually tainting his childhood and his love of a particular plushie he had. So sad.

Eddie was about to snap back about being quite comfortable with his current situation but engines roared down the street, skidding on the wet pavement as it took a turn too quickly. The car rocked a little as it tried to right itself, barreling down the road and coming to a sliding halt near the four waiting people. All eyes turned to watch the Batmobile come up short behind the other vehicle.

Batman climbed out of his car, shoulders squared and ready for kicking someone's ass. Captain Cold and Weather Wizard exited as well, Mark leaning on the roof of the car nonchalantly. With a flick of his wrist and the wand in his hand, a huge gust of wind that force Len to stumble, pushed Batman back a few steps. Cold shot at the hero's feet with his gun, pinning the man to the ground as he had Freeze earlier.

With a curse, Batman reached to his belt, looking for the most useful item that would get him out of the ice quickly. That was Hartley's cue. Lifting his flute to his lips, Pied Piper started to play a soft melody intended to simply calm Batman, to make him docile and easier to talk to. The Dark Knight stopped what he was doing, blue eyes lifting to really take in who was around him. He was slightly surprised to see Catwoman and Edward Nygma among the Rogues, the small head tilt the only thing that gave way to his mild curiosity.

The couple stood, holding hands to make a visual sign that they were in this together. "This has to stop, Batman. We haven't been doing anything illegal. You can't keep coming after us." Catwoman frowned at her former flame, wishing that even in this calm state he would understand her, accept things as they were. She knew better. The only thing that she could hope for was that the fact she was friends with people that could so easily subdue him would be a kind of threat.

She hadn't called them because he was trying to stop her stealing. She called them in to stop him from breaking up a relationship that might actually work.

Edward lifted his chin, a haughty sneer on his face. "The lady has chosen. Clearly your right and true ways aren't the direction she wants to go in. She likes fun too much," He said with a self-righteous smirk. He let go of Selina's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I will love her for who she is, not what I want her to be. You lose."

All this was terribly public. No innocent bystander was out in the storm Mark had created, but there was an audience for Edward's first true admission of love for someone other than himself. It made Hartley smile slightly as he pulled the flute away from his lips, watching as the feline thief twisted in the genius's arm and wrap her arms around his neck. The look on her face made it clear that she was over Batman and the pain he had caused her. That pain had been diminished during her time in Central City with the Rogues, but all the boys saw that this one man was able to ease her into something much softer and better for her.

While Len hadn't been able to give her the love she needed and deserved, she had become a Rogue. She had gotten on that short list of people he would protect. He strode over the Bruce, shoving the man's shoulder to get his attention. With a snarl that would make most men take a step back, he addressed the caped crusader. "Hurt her again, we come back to stay," He growled, the threat that Gotham would get worse if that happened clear in his tone and posture.

Yeah, Catwoman was a Rogue now.


	12. Epiloge

**Title : **Return to Reality

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **All credit to DC Comics to the creation of all characters involved.

**Characters : **Selina Kyle, Edward Nygma, Bruce Wayne, mention of and scenes with others.

**Summery :** Sequel to Something New, Please, Selina returns to Gotham to find she's been very missed.

Batman continued to frown at the night. A month of being careful of Edward and Selina and he didn't still understand so therefore he was giving himself room to process everything. Tonight he would try and confront at least one of them. They had called in outside help to prove that he had bigger things to worry about than whatever was going on between them.

However, there was this niggling little voice that was insisting that he try and get near the Cat. Alfred had said that Bruce was still looking for a way to properly express himself to the one woman that truly confused him. He felt strongly for Selina but his sense of justice always got in the way. Alfred himself thought that the dark haired woman was a good person despite her crimes, thought that she would do well for Master Bruce if only the brooding man could follow his heart rather than his head.

None of this made sense to the blue eyed hero. He still thought that the reason the feline thief was with Edward was because he encouraged her bad behavior. Oddly, he hadn't seen much criminal activity from either of them since the Rogues had come and gone. It was as if his allowing them to just be together was freeing them up to just learn how to be together. Were they actually a good influence on each other?

He had to know.

Leaping from the building, Batman spread his cape, using it as a glider to ease his way down to a rooftop from the tower he had been standing on. He had glimpsed the Cat's sleek figure and planned to stop her and get some answers. It took only minutes for him to catch her, though keeping her still was going to be an issue. Selina hissed, clearly still pissed off with him. "Back off," She growled, falling into a defensive stance.

"I simply want to talk, Selina. Please," Bruce replied, the "please" catching her so off guard that she actually froze. Her eyes narrowed, slowly standing straight as she tried to think of what he would want to simply talk. He had his answer about where her heart truly lay and she was never going to go back to him. Edward was actually doing so well for her that she was starting to really believe that she was allowed to have a good relationship.

Batman frowned, trying to think of the right words. "I cannot figure this one out. Nygma has finally given me a riddle I cannot answer," He said tersely, blinking his discomfort. Catwoman tilted her head, for all the world looking like a real cat that had found something interesting. "He lets me be me. He doesn't condemn me when I can't control my urges." It was a simple answer. It covered everything that was wrong with her relationship with Bruce.

He had wanted to possess her, make her part of his arsenal at Catwoman. He had wanted to control her, make her into an "upstanding" trophy wife in the public eye. His world was so black and white that the grey area she created was incomputable in his mind. She had to be "fixed" to fit into his world and she just couldn't. It was like trying to fit a circular peg into a square hole. It just didn't work.

She sighed, actually moving forward and patting his shoulder. "You aren't going to understand this one, Bruce," Selina said quietly, the look on her face obviously pitying the fact that his brilliance couldn't cover this. She softened the look with a small smile. "Try finding a nice police woman to ask out. Or maybe one of your little hero buddies if they can handle a gloom cloud like you. At least they'll agree with you."

Batman frowned, processing the suggestion. He had tried with Diana and Zatanna to form some sort of relationship. If he put as much attention into a connect like as he did chasing the elusive Catwoman, could he perhaps find what Selina was finding with Edward? He opened his mouth, ready to respond. He actually turned in a full circle to find himself alone. "Oh, now that is bothersome."

/

Catwoman slid in through an open window, carefully keeping silent as the thief mentally peeled off her alter ego upon entering her home. There was a small frown pulling at her lips as she tried to understand what had just happened. She was mindful to take off her boots before wandering too far into the living room, a new habit that someone else had instilled in her. "I just had the most curious encounter," She said, her way of calling out to her live in sweetie.

Edward entered the room, in slacks and a button up shirt that wasn't completely buttoned. He was also barefoot and carrying a cat. It was the most casual he got and yet another new habit from cohabitating with someone else. He scratched idly behind the feline's ears, raising a brow. "How nasty were they and do they need a lesson?" He asked, assuming that the encounter hadn't been all that pleasant.

Walking over, Selina gave the cat a small pet and carefully leaned in for a chaste kiss, their typical greeting when either of them got home. "Bruce stopped me, still trying to wrap his mind around us," She answered, tugging the zipper on her suit down enough to start getting comfortable herself. Her reply made Edward hold his tongue, lips pursing a little. He was still bothered by the whole ordeal, still a little miffed that they had called in the Rogues to really show Batman that he couldn't boss them around without consequence. Also, it had been their first real show that there was nothing that was going to separate them unless they decided they didn't want to be together anymore.

Months and counting and they were still together. Still able to completely distract each other with a simple gesture. One look at Selina heading toward the bedroom to get comfortable erased the scathing comment for now. The cheerful lech he could be came out and the night went without further thought on the big, bad Bat,

/

Late morning arrived and Selina moved easily through the kitchen, getting a light breakfast together since it was starting to get late in the day. She had to go on tip toe to reach something and strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Have I ever told you that I so love when you wear my shirt?" Edward purred, rubbing his nose against Selina's neck.

Twisting in his arms, the thief grinned, glancing down. "Only every morning. Just like I always tell you I love those pants on you," She commented, enjoying the view of his bare chest and the black silk pants he had worn the first morning she had woken up in his home. The comment that was supposed to come next was cut short with a deep kiss until Edward pulled away, an evil glint in his eye.

"I've been thinking," He announced, moving to the coffee pot and pouring two cups. Selina snorted, "You? Thinking? That's a surprise." The brunette gave her a look that comment deserved and pressed on. "I think I know an underlying reason for your batty encounter." Coffee mugs in hand, he moved to the two seater table, his old evil grin returning to his lips. It made Selina pause, knowing that something that she might not entirely like was coming.

Edward ignored the suspicion. "He misses us. He misses the challenge and the chase. I think we should give him what he wants." Well, her fingers were getting a little itchy lately. Selina gave a small sigh, sitting carefully in Nygma's lap.

"We should team up. He would never expect that."


End file.
